thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Dekn (Universe X)
The Dekn '''from Universe X are demon-like, humanoid beings. Formerly humans from one of the Origin Seeds of Ersis, they evolved into their current form after being forcibly transported to the Lathrym. Their defining feature is their horns, which create a mental connection to The Silulic Horror and give them the telekinesis-like power of Silulic Manipulation, as well as various other psychic powers. They are known for their devious, aggressive, passionate, warlike nature. Like the Dekn of Universe A, the Dekn are the arch-enemies of the Arkn. While their home realm is the Elevrium, they have a strong presence among the Seeds of Ersis, due to their partnership with the human company U.M.E.E.C. Their current Emperor is Xerinos, the son of Jacques Redgrave, the founder of the realm. History Origins The Dekn began as humans from one of the two Origin Seeds. Dekn holy writings claim that De'ebolus had become displeased with these creations; for reasons unknown, it wanted a race of warriors: beings with the power, and disposition, to combat any threat that might emerge. Thus, De'ebolus separated Seed Hecc 2 from its twin, by causing a massive cataclysm deep within the Ersis. The shockwaves tore open a portal to the Silulis, exposing the Seed's population to Ethric energy and pushing the Seed through the realm. The Seed emerged on the other side and crashed into the Lathrym, where it split in two; De'ebolus kept one half of the Seed for itself, and gave the other to Fab'rasi for its own experimentation. Some of the humans managed to survive the cataclysm and regrouped, forming new tribes and societies. However, their environment continued to change and evolve — and so, too, did their bodies: De'ebolus (so it is said) radically altered their anatomy, strengthening their skin and immune systems, giving them stronger and more durable skeletons, and causing bone-like appendages to grow from their skulls. It also introduced a chemical compound into their bodies, which altered their brains and greatly enhanced their brain functions. After roughly 1,000 years, the humans had become fearful-looking, horned creatures; the sub-realm they lived in was, likewise, an untamed, frightening alien wilderness, vastly different from the world they had once known. The First Age: Birth of the Empire (1,000—2,300 Post-Cataclysm) The horned beings were reluctant to venture out and explore their new world. To remedy this, De'ebolus sent a mysterious stranger to walk among them: a man known as "Jacques", who was similar (but different) from themselves. Jacques named the beings the Dekn; he taught them all about their realm and the gods that had helped shape it, as well as the ghostly realm known as the Silulis where a mysterious, terrible being dwelt. He also told them tales of the previous Existence from which he had come. Jacques helped the Dekn to understand their new physiology; they discovered that they were much stronger, more resistant to disease and injury, and lived far longer than they ever had as humans. More incredibly, they now possessed extraordinary mental abilities: they could use their horns (and enhanced mental functions) to communicate through their minds, without speaking a single word. he told them that by using their horns, they could forge a mental connection with this being, allowing them to access telekinesis-like powers. Alongside this, De'ebolus granted the newly-named Dekn a series of odd "visions". As if peering through a window, they glimpsed humans from a world similar to the one similar to their old one: a society of warriors known as "Spartans", who were devoted to war, strength, and fitness as a way of life. These visions helped give the Dekn a new sense of direction and purpose; they were now devoted to mastering and conquering the world they lived in. The Dekn began to organize, replicating elements of Spartan society and focusing on learning to use their newfound powers and master them. Jacques rose up as the leader of the Dekn; they named him their emperor (or "neo-emperor), and he appointed a council of gifted Dekn, known as the Masters, to aid him in running the empire. Together with the Taveril craftsman guild, he began building a capital city: one which would rival those of the Old World. The Dekn ventured out into the uncharted regions of the Elevrium, dividing up the realms; smaller satellite cities cropped up throughout the regions, and the "rule" of Emperor Jacques was extended far and wide. The Second Age: Refinement (Circa 2,300—3,100 PC) The Dekn now had a civilization; they were fiercely efficient warriors, single-mindedly devoted to war. However, while these values had worked in their favor when they were conquering their new world, they began to create problems after the sub-realm was settled: there was little sense of family or loyalty among them; without an external foe to war against, the Dekn began to turn on each other; skirmishes began erupting between the various settlements over territory, resources, and even disputes over religious matters. These conflicts were frequently quite bloody, resulting in a number of deaths. To make matters worse, Dekn who were unable to live up to the warrior ideal were relegated to a "slave" class, and forced to labor in misery. After a particularly bloody skirmish resulted in the deaths of over 400 Dekn, Jacques angrily petitioned De'ebolus to help him give the Dekn a new culture. De'ebolus reluctantly agreed; after glancing through the histories of the existing Seeds, it granted the Dekn a new series of visions: the Ottoman Empire, an empire of fierce (and yet highly educated) conquerors. Alongside this, they were shown glimpses of India, a land of spices and silks and princes in colorful robes and a fearful cult of bandits known as "Thuggees". Inspired by these new visions, the Dekn developed an odd, patchwork culture; while they were still fierce warriors and conquerors, they now held a deep sense of family and devotion, and a greater love for art and beauty. Redgrave officially established the practice of Inkaal’siitr, pledging himself to a Dekn woman named Ama'dina. The Dekn system of government was also refined. The single Sovereign Master was replaced with a circle of Sovereign; together with the emperor, they created a new system of laws which (among other things) forbid the Dekn from treating the underclass as slaves. A government similar to a monarchy emerged, and the capital city grew from middling-sized to a lavish and bustling metropolis. He also also established the Master’s Awakening: a contest in which various citizens of all ranks would compete in challenges to prove themselves worthy of being chosen as the Emperor's new Dekn Masters. The Third Age: Alliances (Circa 3,100—4,000 PC) U.M.E.E.C. Several centuries after this second series of visions, De'ebolus was pleased with the evolution of the Dekn. However, the god was maturing and losing its former taste for maliciousness; it decided that it needed to further encourage the Dekn to procreate, and inspire different passions. Fab'rasi agreed with this, and together they granted the Dekn and Arkn a third series of visions: pre-revolution France, with a people taken by passion for many things—particularly love. De'ebolus ultimately found this culture too "frivolous" and cut the visions off prematurely, instead giving the Dekn visions of Italy over the ages. In time, the human organization M.E.E.C. managed to bypass the Ythen; their space shuttle crash-landed in the desert of Galliptis, and the human explorers ventured into the Elevrium. There, in the desert, they discovered a mysterious relic: an ancient device which allowed the user to detect and decode the Siy (or "creational blueprint") of anything they looked at. They also found a sealed vault containing the chemical compound which had granted the Dekn their tremendous mental abilities. Eventually, M.E.E.C. made contact with the Dekn, and began trading with them. As different Siy effects were realized, M.E.E.C. distributed different Siy to the Dekn; the Dekn realized that the Siy could be combined into sigils, which produced various magical effects. However, the sigils needed to be charged with Ethri to be activated; as the Dekn were unable to channel this energy naturally, they needed to find an external power source. Realizing that they could accomplish more by working with the humans than they ever could on their own, the Dekn agreed to establish an alliance with U.M.E.E.C. The two parties met on neutral territory in Galliptis, and signed an official treaty that marked the start of their partnership. The meeting location, which initially consisted of a building and a few tables, expanded to include sleeping quarters and other amenities. Housing areas soon arose, followed by entertainment stations, shopping areas, and other facilities catering to travelers. Over time, the complex grew to a formidable size; it was declared its own city, and given the name Laen. M.E.E.C. (now renamed U.M.E.E.C.) was given control over the city, which became a popular vacation destination for Dekn and humans alike. U.M.E.E.C. used the chemical compound they'd discovered as the basis for a brain-enhancing drug, which they sold under the name NORLYST. The Arkn As U.M.E.E.C. discovered more Siy, they made contact with the Arkn; before long, the three cousin races were brought in contact for the first time. As the humans interacted with the Arkn, they discovered the secret to their powers; their ability to charge the natural ethri in their bodies and channel it. The Dekn learned that the Arkn realm naturally contained Rethryc crystals, which could hold an ethric charge. It wasn't long before the Arkn Eldric agreed to open trade with both the Dekn and humans. The Dekn traded the Arkn some of the Siy, which allowed them to understand (and expand upon) their ethric powers; the Arkn, in return, agreed to trade in Rethrycs, granting the Dekn the ability to practice ethric magic themselves. U.M.E.E.C. continued to grow and expand, soon establishing bases among the Seeds and Outliers. The Ythen permitted Dekn to enter the Seeds; in order to prevent mass panic (and/or transmigration between the realms), they took precautions to ensure that humans remained unaware of the Dekn, giving them a human appearances (via transmutation Siy) and prohibiting them from openly using their powers in public. The Forth Age: War (Circa 4,000 PC—Present) The Catalyst After some time, the Arkn restricted and reduced their trade of Dekn Rethryc crystals, claiming that they had a deficit (even though the Dekn knew otherwise). Around this same time, the Arkn requested that the Dekn loan them the Siy decoder, so that they could identify Siy for themselves. The Dekn refused, out of the fear that the Arkn (who already had a natural advantage over the Dekn) would become too powerful. The exact chain of events that followed has been lost to antiquity. According to Dekn records, roughly one Earth year after the Dekn refused the request of the Arkn, an Arkn raiding party (including the Eldric and his kingsguard) entered Taveril'domaine under a cover of darkness. The Emperor was alerted to their presence, and ordered them to be detained. The trespassing Arkn began fighting the security team, and a skirmish broke out. The Dekn attempted to fight them off, but their technology and mental powers were no match for the Ethric shields and blasts of the Arkn. By the time the fighting was quelled, dozens lay dead (including the Empress Ama’dina), and the decoder relic was missing. While U.M.E.E.C. managed to recreate the decoder, Jacques was never able to fully mend his broken heart; Jacques went into hiding deep in the mountains of the Elevrium, and the incident cemented the hatred and distrust the Dekn held for the Arkn. Several weeks after the attack, the Dekn launched a counterattack, during which they destroyed the Siy decoder (though not before the Arkn Magi found a loophole that enabled them to create custom Siy without the detector). Blood Flags Shortly after the war began in the Lathrym, the Dekn, noted the increased presence of the Arkn in Ersis (in the form of SEEKER and the Miran'khai). Despite the prohibition on Lathrymites revealing themselves to humans, some Dekn took their conflict to the Seeds, picking brutal fights with any Arkn they encountered (often over "control" of various areas). These fights resulted in many deaths, and Dekn and Arkn alike being sentenced to Tartareous. However, the fights not only continued, but became bigger and more organized; young Arkn and Dekn began holding "war councils" to arrange battles, and both sides (as well as human employees of U.M.E.E.C. and SEEKER) started placing bets on the outcomes, using Rethrycs as currency. Alphos’eli Persophelum (the head of the Persophelum Sanguinal'estiere family) set up underground gambling dens throughout the Seeds; this not only proved a lucrative business venture, but gave the Sanguinal'estiere a convenient means of laundering stolen Rethrycs. In time, Alphos'eli approached the Ythen and requested that Arkn-Dekn fighting be made an official, regulated sport. The Ythen agreed, as it gave the Arkn and Dekn a means to work out their conflict in Ersis without effecting or harming humans. Thus, the sport of Blood Flags was established. The Dekn began wielding U.M.E.E.C. weaponry during these confrontations, while the Arkn carried SEEKER tech (as doing so was less risky than wielding their natural powers, and the Arkn were unable to manifest wings in Ersis). There are an estimated 12-15 million Dekn currently living among humans in the various Seeds (both the five main Seeds and Outliers). Revealing one's true identity to the human public, maintaining abusive control over a human, or acting in such a way that alters the timeline of a healthy Seed (i.e. anything that could make it an Outlier) during these sessions is strictly forbidden. These crimes, if discovered by the Ythen, carry a harsh punishment – typically a spot in Tartarus. Biology Dekn biology is similar, in many ways, to that of humans. Their skeletons are denser, their skin is tougher and more resilient, and their immune systems are stronger. Their blood is nearly black in color, which gives their skin a pallor (when resting) and a grayish hue when flushed, and turns their lips and tongue black. Their eyes are naturally red or yellowish-red in color. Their most notable feature is their Silulic Horns; these appendages are located on a section of skull that juts slightly outward, allowing them to extend and retract. As the horns retract, they become a ghost-like material that phases into the skull without causing the Dekn physical harm. A Dekn's physical development is nearly identical to that of the Arkn, while their mental development occurs twice as fast. By the end of their first year, a Dekn usually shows the same cognitive development as a human child of 4 or 5, and is able to walk, speak, read, and write in sentences. Dekn typically begin puberty between the ages of 110-130 years, and reach physical maturity in their early to mid 200s. They are considered legal adults at the age of 150, the age by which they can normally produce children. Dekn reproduce in the same manner as humans, and are capable of producing offspring with them. Dekn-Human hybrids are known as Cambion. A healthy Dekn, like an Arkn, can live to be roughly 1,000 Ersian years old. As Dekn age, they become slower and weaker; their immune system also weakens, becoming comparable to that of an ordinary human. Much like humans, elderly Dekn are susceptible to a number of age-related conditions. Unlike humans and the Arkn, Dekn cognitive abilities usually don't degrade in old age; however, they are still susceptible to dementia (though it progresses more slowly), and their psychic relay often slows and weakens. They tend to suffer less skeletal degradation, due to their denser bones. Since the Third Age, various forms of U.M.E.E.C. technology have enabled wealthy Dekn to reverse or retard the physical effects of aging, expanding their lifespans by several hundred years; it rumored that certain members of the Redgrave family underwent heavy augmentation, enabling them to live for thousands of years. Powers and Abilities Silulic Manipulation Dekn use their horns to forge a mental connection with the Silulic Horror. Through this connection, they create a data ghost "twin" within the Silulis; this enables them to move and manipulate objects in the physical world by manipulating their data "counterparts" in the Silulis, producing an effect similar to telekinesis. During this process, the Dekn may see a ghostly "data landscape" overlaying the physical world, as they see into both the physical world and the Silulis at the same time. Dekn with a particularly strong connection to the Silulis can manipulate any inanimate object with a simple thought. A Dekn's capability to manipulate objects depends on the strength of their connection to the Silulis (and their Silulic avatar). While all Dekn can strengthen their presence in the Silulis by "exercising" their connection, some Dekn are naturally more adept at certain kinds of manipulation. A Dekn cannot move or physically manipulate other living beings (including Arkn, Dekn, humans, and animals). Psychic Powers Dekn can also use their horns to psychically effect other living beings, projecting messages, thoughts, images, or information into the minds of others. Some Dekn can use their powers to cause mental "overloads", ranging from hallucinations, to manipulated thoughts or emotions, to extreme mental and emotional anguish. A rare few Dekn are able to overload another being's mind completely, taking full control of the subject's body—be they Arkn, Dekn, or Human. (Andras As'phyxiar in particular is known for combining bodily possession with mental torture to terrifying effect.) Some especially powerful Dekn Masters are even able to temporarily stall an Arkn's aura summoning. Against powers such as these, there is no known defense. However, like Silulic Manipulation, Dekn mental powers have their limits. Two-way telepathic communication can only be achieved with other Dekn (and Dekn hybrids), and can only occur when two Dekn are in the same realm together. Telepathic messages might also have a slight delay, depending on the distance between the sender and the recipient. While all Dekn-blooded can communicate telepathically, reading the thoughts and memories of someone else is not an innate ability, and requires extensive practice and training to master; even then, detecting and reading reading older, "deeper" memories is extremely difficult (save for those who are naturally gifted with the ability). Likewise, maintaining complete control over a subject is extremely difficult (for those who are the ability) and requires a great deal of effort and concentration; as such, few Dekn have managed to do so for very long. Sigil Powers Generally speaking, Dekn cannot naturally wield magic (as they cannot produce or channel ethri organically). However, they are able to use their telepathic abilities to form a connection to the Ethric Mind, allowing them to create personalized sigils (or Siy) and granting them access to specific kinds of elemental power. These sigils can be primed using Dekn telepathy, charged using the Ethric charge in rethryc crystals, and de-charged when the Dekn wishes to deactivate them. '''Possible Dekn powers include: * Anger inducement * Animal control * Body immobilization * Dream manipulation * Emotion manipulation * Empathy (emotion sensing) * Hallucination induction * Mind control * Mind reading * Object manipulation * Possession * Psionics (effecting electronics) * Psychic binding * Psychic torture (Morit'sengr Invokare) * Sigil charging * Siy generation * Telekinesis * Telepathy Society and Culture Values and Beliefs The Dekn society is a study in contrasts. They are a highly scientific, technologically advanced race, with a need for efficiency; at the same time, they are a highly emotional people — warlike, aggressive, and passionate to the last, with an appreciation for the finer things in life. In its First Age, Dekn society was warlike, but egalitarian; everything was designed for efficiency: marriage and physical affection were mainly for the purpose of producing offspring, and children were treated like small adults. Beginning in the Second Age, with the influence of the Ottoman Empire and India, the Dekn became more patriarchal and family-oriented, and societal classes and roles became more established and enforced. Exposure to and interactions with Humans during the Third Age (and onward) has lessened this, causing the Dekn to become more relaxed and progressive in their views. However, tradition, societal roles, family bonds, and loyalty (in particular) remain important to them, and some still cling to the old ways. Art and Aesthetics The Dekn aesthetic, much like the people themselves, is an odd synthesis of cultures, combining the domed roofs, tiles, and colorful silks of the Ottoman Empire and India with the marble and stone structures of Sparta and France. During the First Age (and part of the Second), the Dekn placed little value on aesthetics and art, seeing it as frivolous and unimportant; clothing, homes, and personal items were designed to be functional rather than ornamental. The one exception to this was literature, which was seen as a way of keeping the mind sharp and clever. As the Dekn received their second set of visions (and future guidance from Jacques), however, they began to see the important in art, beauty, and the sciences; in time, these things became an integral part of their culture. Calligraphy, Language The primary language of the Dekn is Evarith, which evolved organically out of ancient Latin, Greek, Hindi, and French. The French language is most noticeable in their names, which typically have a French spelling or flair. Religion The religious beliefs of the Dekn evolved through the stories of Jacques, with the Dekn writing them down as holy scripture. While modern Dekn society places far less emphasis on religion than the Arkn do, many still pay obeisance to the Hethe. Taveril'domaine is devoted to the worship of De'ebolus and Ced'ric, Galliptis mainly worships De'ebolus and Cedric, and Syrith is strongly oriented towards Cedric-worship. Nearaive has no particular preference when it comes to Hethe worship, with followers of each of the four being found throughout the region. As of the Third Age, El'lepagi worship has all but died out, as El'lepagi as seen as the patron deity of the Arkn. Relationships The Dekn form both romantic and platonic bonds. Due to De'ebolus's manipulation of their physiology (which gave them higher libidos), as well as their influential glimpses of other cultures, they are a highly romantic and sensual people. As such, they prefer the passion and intimacy of romantic and erotic Inkaal’siitr relationships to platonic Inkaal’sen relationships (which are common among the Arkn). Inkaal’siitr is, essentially, a mating and marriage; Inkaal'siitr are soulmates, loving each other fully to their dying breaths. The practice began with Jacques Redgrave, who swore Inkaal’siitr to his beloved Ama’dina in the Second Age, as an attempt to strengthen the ideals of romantic love. An Inkaal’siitr mating often (though not always) results from a prior Inkaal’sen bond. Inkaal'siitr bonds are not monogamous, and it is common for Dekn to be in more than one Inkaal'siitr bond at a time. An Inkaal’siitr mating is formed in the same way as an Inkaal’sen bond. It is marked by a short, colorful public ceremony, and often sealed with a kiss, and with the new Inkaal’siitr rubbing their ethric limbs together. Mates will often get piercings or matching tattoos (or both) to seal their bond and announce it to those who see them. The traditional Inkaal'siitr tattoo shows a pair of interlocking horns, usually resembling the individual horns of the couple. Law and Government The organization of the Dekn government is far more complex than that of the Arkn. Despite being headed by an Emperor, it strongly resembles a monarchy structure-wise, with Dekn Barons at the bottom, followed by Counts, followed by the Dekn Lords, and finally the Dekn Masters (who report directly to the Emperor). The Dekn Masters are chosen via a tournament known as the Master’s Awakening, which is held by the Emperor. Technology The Dekn see the sciences as important. Philosophy, physics, geography, mathematics, and chemistry are all major fields of study among the Dekn. Because of this, and because of their collaboration with U.M.E.E.C., they are far more technologically advanced than the Arkn. Currently, their technological reach is limited only by the achievements of U.M.E.E.C. (which are vast), which ranges from vehicles that can obtain flight, to genetic modifications, to sigil-based weaponry. Vehicles In Destrus, some Dekn get around using vehicles powered by raw Ethric fluid. These vehicles are based on human vehicles, and range from tri-wheeler hoverbikes to heavily-armored 18-wheelers. Many have been adapted for the environment, with alterations to allow them to easily traverse the rough terrain of the wastelands. Some vehicles use Ethric crystals as boosters for hovering and flight, or have their wheels fitted with sigils that allow them to fire a blast, in order to activate thrust. (However, these functions are disabled when the Rethyc wall activates, acting like a temporary EMP field on the active crystals.) Medicine Due to the similarities between Dekn and human anatomy, U.M.E.E.C. has enabled both races to expand their medical knowledge exponentially. They are experts at gene therapy, as well as genetic modification. Diet Due to their exposure to Indian culture, Dekn cuisine is heavily focused on spicy, aromatic flavors. Meats (both Sloamin and the Ersian varieties) are a staple of their diet, and they mix the reliance on spices (as seen in Indian cuisine) with a savory reliance on sauces. The Dekn seem predisposed to love (and easily digest) hot and spicy foods. It's unknown why this is (though it's suspected to be another of De'ebolus's genetic manipulations). Dekn curry is said to be hot enough to burn the tongue of an ordinary being. Blaso Fruit and Ratasah roots are the most common seasonings; Ersian hot peppers were introduced in the Second Age, and the Dekn have been extraordinarily successful in growing them (such that breeding new, hotter varieties has become a competitive sport in rural areas). Known Dekn Taveril'domaine Dekn House Redgrave * [[Persophelus Redgrave|'Jacques (Redgrave)']]' '– Founder of the Dekn Empire and first Emperor of the Dekn. Father of Xerinos, Ba'alav Vrian’grave, and Alphos’eli Persophelus. * Ama'dina (Redgrave) '''† – First Empress of the Dekn. Inkaal’siitr of Jacques; mother of Xerinos, Ba'alav, and Alphos’eli. Killed in the first Arkn raid. * 'Xerinos Redgrave '– Sixth Emperor of the Dekn. First son of Jacques. * 'Ba'alav Vrian’grave '– Master of Thievery. Second son of Jacques. * 'Alphos'eli Persophelus '– Head of the Persophelum Sanguineaux'estiere family. Third son of Jacques. House As'phyxiar * '''Ra'bon'thazat As'phyxiar – Priest of Ced'ric. Father of Azithal'zera. * Azithal’zera As'phyxiar – First of the As'phyxiar bloodline to be involved in politics. Father of Aziorrar. * Aziorrar As'phyxiar – Inkaal’siitr of Ka'athrin; father of Andras. * Ka'athrin As'phyxiar '– Inkaal’siitr of Aziorrar; mother of Andras. * [[Andras As’phyxiar|'Andras Senêrouxe As'phyxiar]] – Master of Forbidden Knowledge. Son of Aziorrar. House Aversen * Moloch Aversen '''– Renowned general. Father of Barbatos, Marchosias, and Ver'saava. * '''Barbatos Aversen† – Son of Moloch and Angrboda Bordreux. Killed at the Battle of Shallus Cross. * [[Marchosias Aversen|'Marchosias Levitas Aversen']]' '– Son of Moloch and the Lady of the Roses. Master of Beguilement and Debauchery; head of the Society of the Purple Rose. * Ver'saava Aversen '''– Bastard third son of Moloch. Disowned and stricken from the family tree, he fled from home and vanished. House Averil * '''Alkiviadis Averil – Father of Shanna Averil. * Moirah Serenia Averil – Employee of U.M.E.E.C. Sister of Alkiviadis. * Perivelis Averil – Inkaal’siitr of Alkiviadis. Mother of Shanna Averil. * Shanna Perivelis Averil '''– Singer-songwriter. An acolyte of Marchosias Aversen. Daughter of Alkiviadis and Perivelis. * '''Ramiz Averil – Son of Alkiviadis and Perivelis. Sister of Shanna. House Casimir * Tal Rendis Casimir '''– Father of Indris Casimir I. * '''Nebaba Fairchel – Inkaal’siitr of Tal Rendis. Mother of Indris Casimir I. * Indris Casimir I '''– Son of Tal Rendis. Father of Belial. * '''Elizalith Nevdrire – Inkaal’siitr of Indris. Mother of Belial. * [[Belial Casimir|'Belial Indris Casimir II']] – General and Master of Sight and War. (Removed) * Maigrir Casimir – Son of Belial. House Taveril * Rizavail Taveril '''† – Third Emperor of the Dekn. * '''Veritas Taveril II – Fourth Emperor of the Dekn. * Veritas Taveril III '– Fifth Emperor of the Dekn. Other Taveril'domaine Dekn * '''Ala’astor Andromalius '– Master of the Gallows. * '''Melchom Avagard – Master of Wealth. * Severin Avalune '– Former Master of Forbidden Knowledge. * '''Artrious Calibon '– Master of the Silulis. * '''Camio Call’ombre – Master of Whispers. * Caitriona – A client of Lysandra Myrrine. Former Inkaal'siitr of Lavinia. * Eve'resell Chanteval – Master of Metal. Claimed the title (and took over Ishora's Forge) after stabbing Mag'novar in Relvar the Master's Awakening. * Decarabia For’migar – Mistress of War (current). * Lavinia † – Inkaal'siitr of Caitriona * Lysandra Myrrine – Dekn "psychic". * Mag’novar Relva '– Former Master of War. * 'The Lady of the Roses '† – Madame who ran an escort service in the Entertainment District of Taveril'domaine. Known for her beauty and wit, she was the lover of Moloch Aversen and the mother of Marchosias Aversen. * '''Menestor Veritas '† – Second Emperor of the Dekn. Other Dekn * '''Enzo Arya – Author of a great many philosophical essays and devotionals to the Hethe. Penned His Nights In the Hands Of the Hethe. * Angrboda Bordreux '''– Warrior of the Dekn Army. Ex-lover of Moloch Aversen; mother of Barbatos. * '''El'eiza – Queen of the Spiders. Non-canon * Malistrade Imsarrah – Consort of Marchosias. * Augu’ust Laurent – Writer of erotica. Her Sang’aurivaal (Blood Songs), a collection of erotic fiction and music, is regarded as a major part of Dekn literature. It speaks of blood, fighting, intimate acts, and relates parables of both “The Lover" and "The Fighter”. * Haaz’ifor Nezail '† – General. Led the charge on Avantas'Tol during the Astol Massacre. * '''Jean-Ezeau Rallineux '– General. After deserting his men during a battle, he fell into madness and started worshipping the Vyvn. * '''Exellor Reuthael – Famed poet. Known for writing long poetry, including “Paths Unwinding To The Sand”. The Dekn equivalent of Virgil. Category:Sub-Species Category:Humanoids Category:Dekn Category:Alliances Category:Universe X Category:Dekn (Universe X) Category:Species (Universe X) Category:Sub-Species (Universe X) Category:Alliances (Universe X)